How to- Hellsing
by ArchNecromancer
Summary: Because I've rediscovered my Hellsing kick and I enjoy the fandom and all of it's crazy OC's- I'm going to help you improve them, and maybe entice you to create a Hellsing Fic of your own.
1. Introduction

Hello there my _Lovely _Peons.

I suppose you may be wondering Why I've gathered you here today? Simple, Really. I, like you, enjoy the Hellsing fandom. This means I also enjoy reading Hellsing fanfiction. I've been asked to share my character creation tips and techniques for all for fanfiction writers out there today- Or, in short: how to create an OC for the Hellsing Fandom.

I've been seeing a lot of vampire/Other-Species human hybrids going into the Hellsing Orginization. Some of them are amazing, others not so much. In this Guide I will be covering some tips and tricks showing you how to create a character that fits into the Hellsing Universe. This will include: Iscariot soldiers, Hellsing members, Vampires, Lycans, Millennium members, Humans, and all things Hellsing.

So sit back and enjoy, and let's begin!


	2. Iscariot OC's

Alright! Let's begin. This chapter, we are going To focus on creating an Iscariot Soldier of the Hellsing universe. This creation template I'm using is universal and can be used, for well, anything really. Let's begin by discussing- what is Iscariot?

* * *

Biblically speaking Judas Iscariot was one of the Twelve Apostles of Jesus christ, and, also the Apostle that Betrayed him and lead to christ's death for the payment of Thirty-Silver Coins. The accounts depicting his death are various, but usually ends with him hanging himself.

'Judas Priest' is often used as a mocking term hinting at betrayal and backstabbing as it originates from his name.

Now, in the Hellsing verse: The Iscariot Organization- aka Vatican section XIII is a top secret section of the Vatican's operations and officially does not exist. They are bitter rivals with the Hellsing Organization, despite their similar goals. As to be expected Iscariot is, often made up of Roman Catholics, and is Run by the Archbishop, but still obeys the full command of the Pope. Named after the Priest Judas Iscariot they are charged with the extermination of vampires (and other non-humans) as well as the elimination of all "Heretics".

Iscariot is suspected of dabbling in genetic engineering as well as other enhancement technologies to fulfill its purpose to create greater 'human weapons' with which to combat their enemies. It's head members, Alexander Anderson and Maxwell seem to display a strong hate for those of the Protestant religion. They also seem to disregard treaties and contracts and actively pursue Hellsing.

In the Iscariot group, the 'Paladins' are considered the elite fighting force of the Organization. They generally are seen wearing long cassocks and crosses. They are known to fight with a multitude of weapons and employ the heavy use of blessed silver.

Whew! That was a mouthful! So there, now we have a little background information about Iscariot and what it entails. Now, let's begin making that character.

* * *

_.:Information:._

_"Character Quotes are a good way to get to know the character and see how they interact with others"_

_Theme Songs: Not required, but I do find that it helps to get me into the characters muse when I feel like writing them. there can be many, or only one of these, it's whatever speaks to the character. _

_Voice: What does the characters voice sound like? do they have a very soft, feminine voice? Or a rough and gravely one? Not required._

_Name: The characters name, Obviously! do they have a last name? Is it a name they gave themselves?_

_Nicknames: Any nicknames? Maybe their 'Title' such as "Crown of Thorns"? What do people call them? Friends? Foes? Frenemies?_

_Honorific: If they have a specific ranking, what is it? Second? Regenirator? Sniper? Senior? Junior?_

_Age: How Old are they? Keep in mind most of Iscariot are genetically modified humans, but they are still human. That's not to say they won't live for a hundred years or the average human lifespan. Most of Iscariot seems to be in their early twenties._

_Birth Month & Year: When were they born? (Hellsing is set in the 1990's/2000's)_

_Religion: It is assumed that most of Iscariot is Catholic. That's not to say they can't be some other religion and just pretend to be catholic, by all means go for it. do they just like to kill and joined up for that reason? Also keep in mind they may very well be an actual priest, or at least pose as one._

_Gender: Male, female, what? Anything goes._

_Sexuality: I'm sure it's safe to say they don't openly discuss their sexuality, or at least don't let it be known openly. This one is optional._

_Preferences: Also Optional. what do they like in their preferred boyfriend/girlfriends? Hair colors? Personality? what are their tastes._

_Allegiance: Are they secretly a spy for Hellsing? Do they serve Iscariot happily? Who do they answer to? Who has their allegiance?_

_Fighting Style/ Weapon: It is assumed all of Iscariot fights. Do they use martial arts? Guns? Daggers? swords? What kind of weapons do they use?_

_Race: It is assumed Iscariot is Human, or at least genetically Modified humans. This doesn't mean they can't be a vampire or some other such creature. However given what Iscariot is it is unlikely you'd live very long if you were a vampire in their ranks..._

_Pets: Do they have a cat? A snake? Any animals? If so, what? Do they have names?_

_.:Personality & Appearance:._

_Personality: What are they like? Are they hateful, rude, snobbish? Kind and giggling and a bit of a bloodthirsty killer? Tell me about it! Tell me how they view others, what their strongest traits are._

_Likes: What do they like? Pink? fruit? The sky?_  
_Dislikes: What are their dislikes? snakes? dogs? Candy?_

_Strengths: Their strengths can be their traits such as very strong, or good/strong personality traits such as kind hearted, distant, protective.._

_Weaknesses: What are their weaknesses? these can be things like: Two-faced, cold, bad temper..._

_Appearance: What do they look like? What kind of scars do they have, if any? what are their physical quirks? how do they walk? do they slouch? (The hair/eye color stuff below this is optional and can be filled out for a quick sheet)_

_Hair Color: What color is their hair? get crazy with it but generally they tend to have normal hair colors._

_Eye Color: Their eye colors are crazy from gold to silver, go whacko with it._

_Height & Weight: How tall are they? how much do they weight?_

_Build: What kind of bodily build do they have? Lithe? Fat?_

_Quirks: (This can be anything from being ambidextrous to double jointed, anything that makes them unique in their own way)_

_.:History:._

_Background: Where were they born? Were they born in England? Tell me about their life. what happened to them? what caused them to have the personality they do? Were they kidnapped? beaten? Etc. How did they come to be in Iscariot? _

_Father: What is their fathers name? (The below is utterly optional)_

_Mother:_

_Siblings:_

_Children: _

_Birth place:_

Alright! Congratulations, you're done! You have a fleshed out character for roleplay/writing, right? Wrong. you need to revise your character and make sure they fit in with the universe, as well as fit in with the Iscariot organization.

Would they be able to safely hide among the Iscariot/pose as one of them/fit in until such a time as they are discovered when needed inside the organization?

Would anything about them cause the Iscariot organization to try to kill them? 

Would anything about them cause the Hellsing organization to try to kill them?

Do they get along well with their superiors?

Do they have ulterior motives?

Are they human or something else?

Can they handle themselves in a fight against Alucard/big bad/whatever without instantly dying/getting hurt at all? _(Yes/yes? Bad, fix it. Yes/No? Good. No/no? Also Good but can also be bad, be careful)_

Do they have an overly traumatic past?

Are they there for comic relief?

Can they hold their own in a fight?

* * *

_Below is one I did for an example._

* * *

_.:Information:._

_"I know you. I know exactly who you are, and what you do. And I know i'm going to kill you!" -Maria to Alucard_

_Theme Songs: Voodoo-Godsmack, Vicarious - tool_

_Voice: Soft, whispery with a bit of a husky, gravelly tone as if she doesn't speak much._

_Name: Maria de Mortez_

_Nicknames: "Delicate Thorn" Mia, Ria, Morry_

_Honorific: Paladin_

_Age: 24_

_Birth Month & Year: August, 26th, 1975 (Hellsing is set in the 1990's/2000's)_

_Religion: Pagen, Poses as Catholic_

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Bisexual_

_Preferences: Someone strong enough to beat her, someone she can trust to watch her back._

_Allegiance: Iscariot_

_Fighting Style/ Weapon: Whip, Daggers_

_Race: Genetically modified human- Speed & Stamina_

_Pets: Green Python, named Viper_

_.:Personality & Appearance:._

_Personality: Temperamental, Sadistic, Energetic, easily embarrassed, Tries to be reserved and dignified, hides true nature..._

_-Paragraphs explaining-_

_Likes: Snakes, Sweet cakes, Nature..._  
_Dislikes: Dogs, guns, Tea..._

_Strengths: Dignified, Quiet, Helpful..._

_Weaknesses: emotionally detached, Sadistic, hot-headed..._

_Appearance: _

_-paragraphs explaining-_

_Hair Color: Brown, curly, waist length_

_Eye Color: Hazel-blue_

_Height & Weight: 5'4'' 145lb_

_Build: Lithe, small, firm muscles_

_Quirks: Stronger then she looks, Hums when lost in thought, Zones out easily_

_.:History:._

_Background: Born in London England, parents owned a tea shop, Grew up happily, mother passed from illness, joined the catholic church to make things easier on her father, caught training in self defense in her spare time, introduced to Anderson, punished, still proceeded to train self defense, church is attacked by ghouls, Something inside her snaps, tries to fend them off so the children can escape. Iscariot arrives to see her doused in blood with a cross stabbed through a ghouls eyes. Taken to a holding cell in Iscariot, begins training, joins ranks, never the same as before. becomes more twisted and dark..._

_Father: Roger De Mortez_

_Mother: Clair De Mortez_

_Siblings: Jacob De Mortez_

_Children: None_

_Birth place: London_

_Would they be able to safely hide among the Iscariot/pose as one of them/fit in until such a time as they are discovered when needed inside the organization? Yes_

_Would anything about them cause the Iscariot organization to try to kill them? Yes, Multiple things when revealed_

_Would anything about them cause the Hellsing organization to try to kill them? Yes. Her attitude mostly, as well as her hate of Alucard_

_Do they get along well with their superiors? Hard to say, she keeps to herself_

_Do they have ulterior motives? Yes_

_Are they human or something else? Genetically enhanced human_

_Can they handle themselves in a fight against Alucard/big bad/whatever without instantly dying/getting hurt at all? She can keep up for a little bit but she will likely die and she will get hurt, but at least she'll make sure to hurt them just as much, So yes/no_

_Do they have an overly traumatic past? No_

_Are they there for comic relief? Yes and No_

_Can they hold their own in a fight? Yes._

* * *

So, That is, in a nutshell how to make an Iscariot member. It's just a rough example, I didn't flesh it out too much but just to give you an idea. You can use the same rough outline for all the rest of them as well. For any OC really. Just make sure you have the general information to go off of :3

If you need any help/have any questions, ask them in the reviews.


	3. Millennium OC's

Alright! Let's begin. This chapter, we are going To focus on creating an Millennium Soldier of the Hellsing universe. This creation template I'm using is universal and can be used, for well, anything really. Let's begin by discussing what is Millennium? What are their motives?

* * *

Firstly- Millennium is a fictional Organization found only in the Hellsing verse but it is hinted that it was based off of the Nazi armies Last Battalion which was supposed to be Hitlers triumph card in WW2. However this is false, as both instances of "the Last Battalion" Were actually "Lost Battalion" And referred to both WW1&WW2 American forces isolated by German Forces.

In ww1 Is was a name given to the 77th division in which out of 554 men: 197 were KIA, 150 went MIA and only 194 were rescued.

In ww2 it refers to the 141st infantry (36th Division orig. Texas National Guard) Which were surrounded by German forces in which the commanding officer ignored the advice of his senior officers and engaged to combat, only to be stranded with two failed attempts at rescue. The 442nd RCT managed to successfully break German lines and rescue 230 men, leaving the 442nd with over 800 casualties with 42 taken as POW's. It's 100th Infantry Battalion has the nickname "The Purple Heart Battalion."

Secondly: In the Hellsing verse: Millennium is a Nazi Organization also known as the Last Battalion. It's main name is a reference to the "thousand year Reich" which Hitler tried to establish during WW2. It was supposedly founded by "Hitlers special Order #666" as a means of researching and employing supernatural means for military warfare. In the year 1944 their grande project was foiled by the young Walter C. Dornez/Dolnez (Walter Cumm Dornez/Dolnez) and !GirlyCard (Alucard).

After the war (Where it was believed the two had killed them all), the group escaped with the help of the Vatican to relocate to brazil so they could go into hiding and start on their research Finding a way to turn humans into Vampires via alternate means, which caused them to use the "FREAK chip" as well as using the blood of Mina Harker to help create artificial vampires.

They soon after launched their attack on England after remaining in the shadows for many years. Their true objective could be said to have been to start a war that would wipe out the face of humanity, or to try and completely destroy Alucard in which they almost succeeded but only managed to create a Vampire that could match Alucard in full: Seras Victoria- not taking into account that Alucard himself would destroy all of his other souls sans Schrödinger and become everywhere yet nowhere, making him twice, if not more so, as deadly.

All of this being said, Two individual members of the group seem to have their own motives as follows:

The Major: To cause unending war/Kill Alucard

The Doc: Unknown, hinted to be to Save/awaken Mina and/or create the perfect vampire. either way he values his research.

It is safe to assume all others follow the majors Motive for chaos and destruction, or just a good killing time in general. It is also assumed that, the only reason Walter turned on Hellsing was to achieve his life-long dream of beating Alucard in combat, or that the doc may have done something to alter his behavior, such as implementing a FREAK chip into him.

All of this being said, Millennium seems to have no clear purpose or goal other then to wage war, if only in revenge for their defeat 54 years ago by England and Hellsing.

* * *

Whew! That was a mouthful! So there, now we have a little background information about Iscariot and what it entails. Now, let's begin making that character. The Format I will be using will be the same as the previous chapter with some changes.

* * *

_.:Information:._

_"Character Quotes are a good way to get to know the character and see how they interact with others"_

_Theme Songs: Not required, but I do find that it helps to get me into the characters muse when I feel like writing them. there can be many, or only one of these, it's whatever speaks to the character._

_Voice: What does the characters voice sound like? do they have a very soft, feminine voice? Or a rough and gravely one? Not required._

_Name: The characters name, Obviously! do they have a last name? Is it a name they gave themselves?_

_Nicknames: Any nicknames? Maybe their 'Title' such as "Crimson Harbinger"? What do people call them? Friends? Foes? Frenemies?_

_Honorific: If they have a specific ranking, what is it? Second Lieutenant? Captain? Major?_

_Age: How Old are they? Keep in mind most of Millennium are Artificial vampires, Ghouls, or not human at all. It is unlikely there are any humans among them. some may even be science experiments like schro! They have probably been alive since 1944 if they are part of the original group so some of them may be in their 50s or up!_

_Birth Month & Year: When were they born? (Hellsing is set in the 1990's/2000's)_

_Religion: It is assumed that All of them are Nazi supporters of Adolf Hitler. That isn't to say they don't have a spy in their ranks, but with as meticulous as this group is, one would be hard pressed to not be found out._

_Gender: Male, female, what? Anything goes._

_Sexuality: anything goes, because i'm pretty sure it doesn't even matter to them. This one is optional._

_Preferences: Also Optional. what do they like in their preferred boyfriend/girlfriends? Hair colors? Personality? what are their tastes._

_Allegiance: Are they secretly a spy for Hellsing? Do they serve Iscariot happily? Who do they answer to? Who has their allegiance?_

_Fighting Style/ Weapon: It is assumed all of Millennium fights. Do they use martial arts? Guns? Daggers? swords? What kind of weapons do they use?_

_Race: It is assumed none of Millenniums soldiers are human, and if they are, they may be vampire food or the next experiment. None of Millennium is human so far. This doesn't mean they can't be a human or some other such creature._

_Powers: If they are not human, it is assumed they may have a few special abilities, what are they?_

_Pets: Do they have a cat? A snake? Any animals? If so, what? Do they have names?_

_.:Personality & Appearance:._

_Personality: What are they like? Are they hateful, rude, snobbish? Kind and giggling and a bit of a bloodthirsty killer? Tell me about it! Tell me how they view others, what their strongest traits are._

_Likes: What do they like? Pink? fruit? The sky?_  
_Dislikes: What are their dislikes? snakes? dogs? Candy?_

_Strengths: Their strengths can be their traits such as very strong, or good/strong personality traits such as kind hearted, distant, protective.._

_Weaknesses: What are their weaknesses? these can be things like: Two-faced, cold, bad temper..._

_Appearance: What do they look like? What kind of scars do they have, if any? what are their physical quirks? how do they walk? do they slouch? (The hair/eye color stuff below this is optional and can be filled out for a quick sheet)_

_Hair Color: What color is their hair? get crazy with it but generally they tend to have normal hair colors._

_Eye Color: Their eye colors are crazy from gold to silver, go whacko with it._

_Height & Weight: How tall are they? how much do they weight?_

_Build: What kind of bodily build do they have? Lithe? Fat?_

_Quirks: (This can be anything from being ambidextrous to double jointed, anything that makes them unique in their own way)_

_.:History:._

_Background: Where were they born? Were they born in England? Tell me about their life. what happened to them? what caused them to have the personality they do? Were they kidnapped? beaten? Etc. How did they come to be in Millennium? Were they experimented on? How did they become what cheature they are?_

_Father: What is their fathers name? (The below is utterly optional)_

_Mother:_

_Siblings:_

_Children:_

_Birth place:_

Alright! Congratulations, you're done! You have a fleshed out character for roleplay/writing, right? Wrong. you need to revise your character and make sure they fit in with the universe, as well as fit in with the Iscariot organization.

Would they be able to safely hide among Millenium/pose as one of them/fit in until such a time as they are discovered when needed inside the organization?

Would anything about them cause the Iscariot organization to try to kill them?

Would anything about them cause the Hellsing organization to try to kill them?

Do they get along well with their superiors?

Do they have ulterior motives?

Are they human or something else?

Can they handle themselves in a fight against Alucard/big bad/whatever without instantly dying/getting hurt at all?

Do they have an overly traumatic past?

Are they there for comic relief?

Can they hold their own in a fight?

* * *

_Below is one I did for an example._

* * *

_.:Information:._

_"Death is an Absolute truth in this world. It is both a gamble, and a certainty. The Idea of death doesn't frighten me any more then those strings you use, boy." - Naius to a young Walter_

_Theme Songs: Up in flames- icon for hire, Rose of May -Katiethegreat19_

_Voice: Euritan- Soft, light, slightly girly, but holding a deep sorrow_

_Name: Ignium Naius Lillium_

_Nicknames: Lilly, Nai, Iggy "Lilly of the Valley" or "Wolfbane"_

_Honorific: Second Lieutenant _

_Age: 76_

_Birth Month & Year: December 6th, 1924 (Hellsing is set in the 1990's/2000's)_

_Religion: None, Lost Faith a long time ago._

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Pansexual_

_Preferences: Men, Someone with a love of fighting._

_Allegiance: Millennium_

_Fighting Style/ Weapon: Tessen, Fire_

_Race: Experiment #74- L.I.F.E - Lucid. Incinerating. Flower. Experiment_

_Powers: _

_-Fire Tolerance: Fire does not burn her- to an extent. If it's an explosion, she will get hurt. But walking through fire and touching hot things does not bother her._

_-Fire manipulation: As her race suggestions, she has been genetically enhanced to have some control over fire. Usually in the form of making fireballs or sparks, she can also create small forms such as whips. Her powers are not yet fully developed so the extent of how much she can do with this is unknown. _

_Pets: Yellow Cannery, Ursa_

_.:Personality & Appearance:._

_Personality: Lone wolf, Timid, False Innocence, Friendly, Deep Thinker_

_-Paragraphs explaining-_

_Likes: Birds, Literature, Fine Wine, Battle_  
_Dislikes: Being lectured, Rain/Rivers/Oceans, Dogs, Sour things_

_Strengths: Deep thinker, Openly friendly, Cheerful_

_Weaknesses: Timid, Prefers to not make friends, Fight first ask questions later_

_Appearance:_

_-paragraphs explaining-_

_Hair Color: Was Black, now has a violet tint to it_

_Eye Color: Between Blue and purple_

_Height & Weight: 5'7'', 165lb_

_Build: Slender, more of a dancers figure_

_Quirks: Tan skin, thick accent, Heightened sense of smell, burns on her legs and back_

_.:History:._

_Background: Originally from Romania, she was a Roma, or a Gypsy whose troupe had traveled to Germany, only to become stranded during the War. Captured at 17, sent to a concentration camp. Taken by Millennium from what remained in her troupe to become one of their experiments. Proved to be a failure in terms of compatibility with the freak-chip or vampireism. Was later turned over to Doc for further experiments. At the age of 19, was turned into L.I.F.E, and given the name Ignium Lillium- Latin for Fire Orchid. Since then she is kept under close watch and escorted by The Captain Hans to make sure she does not try to flee, as she manages to burn out the freak chips implanted into her after experimentation. Collar is created to keep her chained to Millennium short of their death after she attempted to murder Doc. Kept under even closer watch and currently resides in a cell under The Captains Guard._

_Father: Unknown stranger _

_Mother: Dawn "Jewel" Romeriz_

_Siblings: None_

_Children: None_

_Birth place: Somewhere in Romania_

_Would they be able to safely hide among Millenium/pose as one of them/fit in until such a time as they are discovered when needed inside the organization? Yes. she doesn't have a choice._

_Would anything about them cause the Iscariot organization to try to kill them? Oh yes. Multiple things_

_Would anything about them cause the Hellsing organization to try to kill them? Aside from being commanded to attack them, probably not_

_Do they get along well with their superiors? Nope_

_Do they have ulterior motives? Many_

_Are they human or something else? Experiment_

_Can they handle themselves in a fight against Alucard/big bad/whatever without instantly dying/getting hurt at all? Alucard? No, Walter? Yes. Everything else? maybe. She would probably end up getting hurt quite a bit as she tends to be reckless._

_Do they have an overly traumatic past? Not really_

_Are they there for comic relief? Yup_

_Can they hold their own in a fight? Slightly, depends on if it's raining or not._

* * *

So, That is, in a nutshell how to make a Millennium member. It's just a rough example, I didn't flesh it out too much but just to give you an idea. You can use the same rough outline for all the rest of them as well. For any OC really. Just make sure you have the general information to go off of :3

If you need any help/have any questions, ask them in the reviews.


	4. Hellsing OC's

Alright! Let's begin. This chapter, we are going To focus on creating a Hellsing Member of the Hellsing universe. This creation template I'm using is universal and can be used, for well, anything really. Let's begin by discussing- what is Hellsing? What is it's goal?

* * *

The Hellsing Organization is formally known as the Royal Order of Protestant Knights. It if a fictional organization founded by Abraham Van Hellsing shortly after the events of Bram Strokers novel "Dracula". The Leader of the Organization is passed down by the Hellsing bloodline. It is tasked with defending the country's shores from any and all supernatural threats, leading to the speculation of it being a Counter-terrorist strike force.

The Hellsing Organization was founded as a response to the thread posed by Vampires and it's purpose is to end all earthly activity of non-human creatures by any means necessary. It is traditionally lead by Abraham Van Hellsings decedents, as they are the only ones who can control the vampire Alucard. After the events of WW2, Alucard was deemed too powerful and dangerous to be used as a weapon and was sealed away in the basement of the Hellsing mansion. Alucard was a vampire captured by Abraham and bound to the Hellsing bloodline, in which experiments were preformed upon him to create the Ultimate weapon against the undead.

The Motto of the group seems to be "We will not give up and despair, we are on a mission from god." This seems to imply that most of the members, like Iscariot, feel they are doing gods work in eliminating supernatural threads from the world.

Hellsing makes up a part of "the Convention of twelve" or "The round Table Conference" it is a society made of individuals of various political, eonomic, and military background who are all loyal to the queen of England. This group essentially runs the British empire for the queen behind the scenes. The Hellsing organization is the head of the Table and all it's leaders have been appointed as Knights, and thus have "sir" before their name.

The Hellsing Organization answers first, and foremost to the Queen of England, and then to the Convention of Twelve.

So all of that being said, Hellsings goal seems to be to protect England and eradicate all things supernatural if they pose a threat. There actually isn't a lot of information on the organization itself. So it makes it kind of hard to know what boundaries one can cross.

What is known about them however, is the Hellsing Leaders position is passed down through the Bloodline, preferably a direct decedent of the Last Leader who has the correct mindset, drive, or qualities as Alucard deems fit. The leader then has to form a pact with Alucard, and Alucard would have to actually accept the person as his new Master. If he deems one unworthy, it is unlikely he would obey and would do as he pleased.

The Majority of Hellsing seems to be compromised entirely of humans, save Alucard and Seras victoria, and religion is never mentioned, they seem more focused on the whole "Pride and honor" Aspect of being able to protect the Queen. They also seem to be more Lax with the supernatural beings seeking to join their ranks- if they prove useful at least or are genuinely willing. But because their is so little detail about how Hellsing works, it is hard to say. However the Queen herself seems to hold Hellsing, and Alucard in high regard.

That being said, It is safe to say that Supernatural beings would be accepted into Hellsing as well as enhanced humans, so long as they swore loyalty to the current leader and the queen of England. And Provided Alucard didn't try to kill them first.

Whew! That was a mouthful! So there, now we have a little background information about Iscariot and what it entails. Now, let's begin making that character.

* * *

_.:Information:._

_"Character Quotes are a good way to get to know the character and see how they interact with others"_

_Theme Songs: Not required, but I do find that it helps to get me into the characters muse when I feel like writing them. there can be many, or only one of these, it's whatever speaks to the character._

_Voice: What does the characters voice sound like? do they have a very soft, feminine voice? Or a rough and gravely one? Not required._

_Name: The characters name, Obviously! do they have a last name? Is it a name they gave themselves?_

_Nicknames: Any nicknames? Maybe their 'Title' such as "Crown of Thorns"? What do people call them? Friends? Foes? Frenemies?_

_Honorific: If they have a specific ranking, what is it? Second? Regenirator? Sniper? Senior? Junior?_

_Age: How Old are they? Keep in mind most of Hellsing are humans, and only a few are not human. That's not to say they won't live for a hundred years or the average human lifespan. Most of Hellsing seems to be in their early twenties._

_Birth Month & Year: When were they born? (Hellsing is set in the 1990's/2000's)_

_Religion: It is assumed that most of Hellsing is Christian/Protestant. Unlike Iscariot, Hellsing doesn't seem to care about religion and instead focuses on it's job of protecting England._

_Gender: Male, female, what? Anything goes._

_Sexuality: I'm sure it's safe to say they don't care. This one is optional._

_Preferences: Also Optional. what do they like in their preferred boyfriend/girlfriends? Hair colors? Personality? what are their tastes._

_Allegiance: Are they secretly a spy for Millennium? Do they serve Hellsing happily? Who do they answer to? Who has their allegiance?_

_Fighting Style/ Weapon: It is assumed all of Hellsing fights and are constantly trained. Do they use martial arts? Guns? Daggers? swords? What kind of weapons do they use?_

_Race: It is assumed Hellsing is Human, or at least genetically Modified humans. This doesn't mean they can't be a vampire or some other such creature. Given that it's Hellsing, they would probably be more inclined to allow non-humans among their ranks._

_Powers: If they are not human, and sometimes (in the case of walter) if they are, do they have any powers? If so what? _

_Pets: Do they have a cat? A snake? Any animals? If so, what? Do they have names?_

_.:Personality & Appearance:._

_Personality: What are they like? Are they hateful, rude, snobbish? Kind and giggling and a bit of a bloodthirsty killer? Tell me about it! Tell me how they view others, what their strongest traits are._

_Likes: What do they like? Pink? fruit? The sky?_  
_Dislikes: What are their dislikes? snakes? dogs? Candy?_

_Strengths: Their strengths can be their traits such as very strong, or good/strong personality traits such as kind hearted, distant, protective.._

_Weaknesses: What are their weaknesses? these can be things like: Two-faced, cold, bad temper..._

_Appearance: What do they look like? What kind of scars do they have, if any? what are their physical quirks? how do they walk? do they slouch? (The hair/eye color stuff below this is optional and can be filled out for a quick sheet)_

_Hair Color: What color is their hair? get crazy with it but generally they tend to have normal hair colors._

_Eye Color: Their eye colors are crazy from gold to silver, go whacko with it._

_Height & Weight: How tall are they? how much do they weight?_

_Build: What kind of bodily build do they have? Lithe? Fat?_

_Quirks: (This can be anything from being ambidextrous to double jointed, anything that makes them unique in their own way)_

_.:History:._

_Background: Where were they born? Were they born in England? Tell me about their life. what happened to them? what caused them to have the personality they do? Were they kidnapped? beaten? Etc. How did they come to be in Hellsing? How did they get turned if they are not human?_

_Father: What is their fathers name? (The below is utterly optional)_

_Mother:_

_Siblings:_

_Children:_

_Birth place:_

Alright! Congratulations, you're done! You have a fleshed out character for roleplay/writing, right? Wrong. you need to revise your character and make sure they fit in with the universe, as well as fit in with the Iscariot organization.

Would they be able to safely hide among the Iscariot/pose as one of them/fit in until such a time as they are discovered when needed inside the organization?

Would anything about them cause the Iscariot organization to try to kill them?

Would anything about them cause the Hellsing organization to try to kill them?

Do they get along well with their superiors?

Do they have ulterior motives?

Are they human or something else?

Can they handle themselves in a fight against Alucard/big bad/whatever without instantly dying/getting hurt at all? _(Yes/yes? Bad, fix it. Yes/No? Good. No/no? Also Good but can also be bad, be careful)_

Do they have an overly traumatic past?

Are they there for comic relief?

Can they hold their own in a fight?

* * *

_Below is one I did for an example._

* * *

_.:Information:._

_"If I honestly had a choice I wouldn't be the monster I am. Sadly that choice- My human life, was taken from me. Allow me to return the favor before someone else falls victim." -Zabu to Integra_

_Theme Songs: Scorpion Flower- Moonspell, Diseased- Seether_

_Voice: Dark, rough, very feminine_

_Name: Zaburia De Lune_

_Nicknames: "Dancing Viper" Zabu, Zaza, Zazu, Lune_

_Honorific: Mercenary, Commander_

_Age: 19_

_Birth Month & Year: July, 16th, 1980 _

_Religion: Protestant _

_Gender: Female_

_Sexuality: Asexual_

_Preferences: Someone who prefers the Emotional rather then Physical aspects of a partnership, otherwise No Interest_

_Allegiance: Hellsing, Queen of England_

_Fighting Style/ Weapon: Knives_

_Race: Werewolf, former human_

_Powers: Shape shifting (Still learning), Quick reflexes, Slow regeneration._

_.:Personality & Appearance:._

_Personality: Cheerful, Vengeful, Self-sacrificing, Level-headed, Despises what she has become..._

_-Paragraphs explaining-_

_Likes: Flowers, Tea, Poetry, Baking..._  
_Dislikes: Bugs, War, Cigars, Gold..._

_Strengths: Level-headed, Tender-hearted, Determined..._

_Weaknesses: Vengeful, Self-Loathing, Self-sacrificing..._

_Appearance:_

_-paragraphs explaining-_

_Hair Color: Caramel-white, Shoulder length_

_Eye Color: Violet_

_Height & Weight: 6'0'' 120lb_

_Build: Underweight, but not anorexic, Getting whipped into shape..._

_Quirks: Quick reflexes, Scars down back and on shoulder from Werewolf attack..._

_.:History:._

_Background: Born in Brazil, Grandparents own antique shop, Relatively happy, if poor, life. Went through school, opened a flowershop to help pay bills after she moved out to live with some friends. Attacked by werewolf during a date with a college from school. Watched him get eaten, her back and shoulder are severely injured. Left to die, becomes a Werewolf herself. Horrified she runs back to her grandparents, they throw her out, thinking she is crazy. Lays low until she hears of hellsing. Makes decision to offer her services to them in hopes she may one day become human again._

_Would they be able to safely hide among the Hellsing/pose as one of them/fit in until such a time as they are discovered when needed inside the organization? Maybe_

_Would anything about them cause the Iscariot organization to try to kill them? Yes_

_Would anything about them cause the Hellsing organization to try to kill them? Yes. _

_Do they get along well with their superiors? Yet to be seen, as Integra has not made a decision yet_

_Do they have ulterior motives? No_

_Are they human or something else? werewolf_

_Can they handle themselves in a fight against Alucard/big bad/whatever without instantly dying/getting hurt at all? Maybe through sheer dumb luck as she hasn't been trained yet and is still a fledgeling. In other fights, maybe as she has pretty good reflexes._

_Are they there for comic relief? No_

_Can they hold their own in a fight? Yes, somewhat_

* * *

So, That is, in a nutshell how to make a Hellsing member. It's just a rough example, I didn't flesh it out too much but just to give you an idea. You can use the same rough outline for all the rest of them as well. For any OC really. Just make sure you have the general information to go off of :3

If you need any help/have any questions, ask them in the reviews.


End file.
